


Behind the Glass

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Gen, It's all Val's fault for posting that shirtless pic, Let's hope we'll be blessed with a picture of Val in Speedos, M/M, Multi, OT3, mermans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri works as a Merman in an Aquarium.Seb and Kimi are visitors who are definitely intrigued by the beautiful man in the costume.





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a few different things  
> 1\. A video I saw of a Mermaid show in a aquarium in US  
> 3\. That damned shirtless pic Valtteri posted on Instagram

Kimi chuckled as Sebastian practically ran around the aquarium with an excited grin on his face, tightly clutching on to Kimi’s hand to pull him along.

“Look at those!” Seb exclaimed, pointing at the little jellyfish in the tank in front of him, pulling Kimi’s arm around his shoulders so he could comfortably lean against Kimi’s side. 

“You’re adorable.” Kimi mumbled, pressing a kiss to Seb’s temple as the watched the jellyfish slowly move through the water. Seb huffed and hit his chest, looking about ready to scold him but then got distracted by the food court in the distance.

“Can we get ice cream?” he said with a gasp. Kimi chuckled.

“Go, I’ll wait at that tank okay?” he said with a small smile, gesturing to the other side of the hall. Sebastian nodded, pecking Kimi’s lips before rushing off. Kimi sauntered over to a tank opposite the jellyfish one, where quite some people had gathered. Next to it was a small sign which said ‘Merman Show’, together with some times. One show was about to start and Kimi decided to see what it was all about.

After a moment, soft music started playing and a figure slid into the far end of the tank, slowly swimming closer. Kimi was surprised to see it was a man, although he should have noticed the sign said Merman, not Mermaid. 

The man was quite pale, the light blues and grays of his tail the same as his eyes. He elegantly swam over to the glass of the tank, placing his hand on it as he looked at the visitors watching him, waving at some of the children. Kimi eyed the pronounced lines of his muscled stomach and arms quite appreciatively, quite impressed by the way the man twisted through the water with ease, only using a small tube for air every once in a while.

“Holy shit.” Sebastian said, popping up beside Kimi and pushing and ice cream cone into the Finn’s hand. “He’s hot.” the German murmured, licking some melted ice cream of his palm. Kimi hummed in agreement, both now silently watching as the Merman somersaulted backwards before placing his hands on the glass again, waving at an awed little girl with a smile. 

His eyes fell on Kimi and Seb and he grinned, winking at them. Sebastian let out a startled yelp at being caught staring and clumsily succeeded at getting ice cream all over his nose while Kimi glanced at him with an amused expression. The Merman laughed, air bubbles leaving his mouth as he grinned at the two men. 

He did one last round, blowing some bubbly kisses to the watching children, before also blowing a kiss to Kimi and Seb. With an elegant twist of his tail, he swam up again, out of vision for the spectators.

“Damn…” Seb whispered, wiping the ice cream of his nose. Kimi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Seb’s shoulders as the German leaned in to kiss him quickly. 

They continued their way around the aquarium, both looking at the fish while being very distracted by the image of the Merman still in their mind.

Suddenly, they saw a man struggle with a heap if gear in his arms, trying desperately not to drop it. Seb and Kimi rushed over, the latter taking part of the gear that was threatening to fall. 

“Thanks.” the man said in relief, peeking around the remaining stack.

“You’re that Mermaid!” Seb blurted out when he saw the man face. The man chuckled and nodded.

“Well, Merman actually, but yes.” he said with a gentle smile. “My name is Valtteri.” He added. Sebastian blushed a little.

“I’m Seb, that’s Kimi.” the German explained. Kimi nodded in greeting.

“Want us to help bring this stuff somewhere?” Kimi asked, looking down at the gear still in his arms. Valtteri sighed and nodded.

“That would be great, I have a show in 15 minutes again and I’m a bit late, so I tried to carry everything in one go, but…” he shrugged apologetically. Kimi smiled slightly.

“It’s okay, we’ll help you.” Valtteri smiled.

“That’s great, thank you.” he shifted his stack of gear to one arm. “Uhm, Seb? Could you grab my tail?” he pointed to the gray-silver material. Seb nodded excitedly, lifting it.

“It’s beautiful by the way.” Sebastian said as they followed Valtteri to one of the backrooms. 

“Thanks, I make them myself.” he said with a grin.

“You have multiple?” Sebastian said in awe.

“Yeah, they’re already kinda difficult to put on, but if they’re wet they are impossible, so I use a couple if different ones a day to avoid that.” Valtteri explained. They arrived at what looked like a pool, but when Kimi looked into the water, who could see from the glass that it was the aquarium they had stood in front of before.

“You guys can stay back here if you want to see how it all works.” Valtteri said while pulling off his shirt. Seb and Kimi both couldn’t help but look at his toned back appreciatively. Valtteri wiggled out of his jeans as well and Kimi had to squeeze Seb’s arm to keep the German from squealing when it revealed Valtteri was only wearing tight speedos under it. 

Valtteri turned and found them watching, an apologetic smile curling on his lips.

“Sorry didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” he told them, reaching out to wrap a towel around his waist.

“We’re not uncomfortable.” Kimi snorted, nudging Seb’s shoulder to stop the German from staring. Valtteri seemed a little oblivious but also relieved, taking the tail from Seb and walking over to the side of the pool to sit down. He rolled up the thick fabric a little at the top before slipping his feet inside. 

“This is gonna take a while.” he warned Seb and Kimi, who sat down a little behind him. Valtteri slowly but surely wiggled into the tail, the tight fabric settling snuggly around him.

“How do hell do you become a Merman?” Sebastian asked. Valtteri glanced over his shoulder and chuckled.

“I used to work with the sea lions, still do sometimes, and when I started there were two girls who played the mermaids, but they quit after a while to move to Madeira. Then the visitors were so disappointed with the lack of mermaids here that the park had to search for a replacement. They eventually asked me to do it since I was the only one available that could hold his breath for longer than 3 seconds.” Valtteri explained with a chuckle, before slipping into the water to pull the last piece of fabric over his hips. 

“And because you look good.” Kimi murmured. Val blinked in surprise, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

“Thank you.” he said softly. “Can you hand me that bag.” he pointed at a little black satch. Kimi got up to hand it to him. Valtteri took some shell necklaces from it and some bracelets that ran over his biceps. 

Lastly, Valtteri checked to air tank and attached the tube to a cuff on his wrist. He hesitated a little, shyly glancing up at the two man watching him curiously.

“This is my last shift, perhaps I could take the both of you out for a coffee afterwards? As a thank you?” Valtteri asked. Kimi and Sebastian both grinned, Seb answering for the two of them

“That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, since I have too much free time: I make little figurines of F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :)


End file.
